Amazing Spider Man: The New Lizard
by Silverdude217
Summary: When a New Lizard is seen running around New York City, Spider Man must take action. But not everything is a simple as it seems. Especially when your clone gets involved! Rated T or drug references
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day in New York. Everyone thought all was well. But deep beneeth New York City, a new chapter in the life of Peter Parker was about to begin.

Maxwell Tork was your average crook. Small stores, small banks, arrested more than a few times but was always clever enough to break himself out again. He had retreated back to the sewers, he would always hang out in his favorite little chink in the sewer system. A small area carved out. When he arrived, he found a small lab set up with small canisters full of a green substance. He saw a computer with a transormation of a man to a lizard thing. Maxwell shuddered at the sight.

"Man, what is all this?" Maxwell thought. He looked and saw a video camera sitting a few feet away. He pushed a button to play whatever ootage was on the camera. A man with dirty blonde hair and only one arm was on screen and started talking.

"Blah blah blah." Maxwell said, it was some science dude talking about a break through in science and humans accending.

Just as he was about to leave, he saw a vial o green liquid in a syringe. It looked primed and ready for injection.

"Accending... maybe he was talking about getting high?" Maxwell thought, being a drug adict an what not, this is what he thought about most of the time.

"YOLO" he said. He injeted himself with the liquid. But it wasn't a drug. His body shook. His skin turned scaly and green, he sprouted a tail and claws. He was turning into a giagantic lizard.

"RAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" The new creature screeched. may have been behind bars, but The Lizard torch had just found a new holder. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahhh, no trouble around here." said Peter Parker, AKA Spiderman. Peter was swinging around in his red and blue uniform on patrol before school started.

"Uh-oh. Just when I thought I had a quiet morning." Peter groaned.

He looked and saw a group of kids surrounded by a pole. He looked closer and saw that some poor kid, not too much younger than himself, duct taped to the pole.

"Hey, what did this kid do to any of you?" He asked, dropping in from seemingly nowhere.

"Why don't you buzz off bug boy." said one of the little punks. His blond hair went over his eyes and his head was topped with a puke green beanie.

Peter webbed the kid's feet together and hung him from the pole

"Didn't your Mom ever tell you that Spiders are Arachnids you little brat?"

One of the bigger kids tried to get Peter from behind, Peter merely turned around and slugged the kid in the face.

"C'mon, two against one? I don't think that's fair." he said. Peter cut the kid from the pole. "Okay kid, you know how to fight?"

"Just as well as you do." he said. To Peter's shock and awe the kid leaped from where he was and onto the kid furthest from the both of them The kid bashed the punk's face a few times then did a backflip onto the punk behind him and took him down.

"You gonna stand there Spider Man or are you going to get in on this fight?" the kid yelled. He leaped, stuck to the pole, than jumped onto the last punk's chest. He produced a web from his wrists over the kid's mouth and stuck him to the pole.

"Who ARE you?" Peter yelled.

"Well, in short, Spider Man, meet your long lost brother." said the kid holding up his arms in a "this is me" fashion.


	3. Chapter 3

"Brother?" Peter yelled. He grabbed the kid and swung to a nearby building.

"Brother? Okay, you've got some serious explaining to do." Peter said, taking off his mask.

"Alright, so I'm not really your brother. I'm more like your clone." said The Kid.

"Clone? Dude, what kinda crap are you pulling?" Peter said.

"Give me a minute to mentally prepare myself... Okay. So before Mom and Dad left, they were working on a project. A Cross genetics research project with a guy named-"

"Doctor Curtis Connors, yeah yeah I know." Peter said impatiently.

"Dad believed that the secret to flawless Cross Species Genetic Mutation was that the foreign genes needed to be introduced before the organism was born. So by taking samples of your DNA, they made me. The funny thing is, they would have never have gotten it perfect without you. That little thing you built out of the bottles and water?"

"My gosh, the-"

"Vortex Generator." The Kid laughed. "Yeah I know. That's another thing. They implanted me and you with these chips... they sort of created a mind meld between us. I have your memories as well as mine. so I know all about how you fight, who you are, your deepest secrets."

"Okay, but that still doesn't answer my questions. How could you make your own webs? I they cloned you from the DNA from when I was little, how do you have my powers?" Peter asked.

"The Genes that dad implanted in my genetic code were from a bunch of spiders. The 'Vortex Generator' mixed the genes into one set of genetic coding. It also mixed my small zygotic body with the right amount of the serum or like I call it, the "genetic juice", so that I was still human on the outside. After all of that was finished, Dad put me in a sort of development stasis. It developed my body to where I was about 3 months old. After they died, they found me. I was considered an orphan. I was located here in New York and have grown up to where I am now. The end." he explained.

"Woah, pretty heavy. How old are you?" Peter asked.

"Well, I'm about 14 1/2. Going to be 15 in a few months." The Kid said.

"Pretty insane. What's your name. Let me guess, it's-"

"Technically, it's Peter Parker. But I always liked the name Percy. Latkins is pretty cool. The name just rolls off the tongue doesn't it? Percy Latkins. I like it." He said.

"Yeah, it sounds pretty decent. Nobody could figure out that we're clones." Peter said.

"Good, because that's the name I used when I enrolled to your school. peaking of which, we should head off to now. The bell will ring any minute now. I've got an excuse planned but you need to play along." Percy said.

Peter smiled as he put back on his mask. Percy was like him alright, smart with a bit of mischievous in him.


End file.
